The patent literature abounds with devices functional to set a golf tee at one or more predetermined heights within the ground. Exemplary patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,161 issued to W. K. Wilkinson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,747 issued to D. R. Young; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,689 issued to K. P. Lettrich.
Deleteriously, these prior art systems are often complex both structurally and in usage, typically, being formed of more than a single part, which is loosable and often breakable. It is difficult to reproduce the height of the setting of the tee.